josephsolomonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomson Line
The Thomson Line (TSL) will be the sixth MRT lines and the fourth fully automatic and driverless system line in Singapore. The whole line will be completely underground. It is now under final stages of the advance engineering study. Costing S$18 billion and opening in three phases, starting from 2019 onwards, Thomson Line will add greatly to the accessibility and connectivity of the current rail network, with interchanges to all other five MRT lines . It will also serve about 400,000 commuters daily. The line, which is 30 km (19 mi) long and consists of 22 stations, will run through the north-south corridor, starting in northern of Woodlands area, passing through the industrial estate of Sin Ming, down to the residential Thomson area and the shopping districts of Orchard and Marina Bay, before ending at Gardens by the Bay. Residents in the heartlands of Sembawang, Yishun, Ang Mo Kio, Bishan-Toa Payoh and Moulmein-Kallang will benefit from faster and more direct connections to the city. For its depot, it will be a 32 ha (79 acres) depot which will be located at Mandai, south of Woodlands. History Thomson Line was first announced on 25 January 2008. Several architectural and engineering consultancy packages have been released in 2010 which indicated an increase in the number of stations from 18 in the initial announcement to the current 22 and length of the line from 27-km to 30-km. On 16 June 2011, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) announced the location of the depot for the line, due to begin construction at the end of 2012. It also announced Woodlands as an interchange with the existing North South Line and an additional station located near to Republic Polytechnic. This northern terminus would also house the Johor Bahru RTS link. On 11 July 2012, a speech by Mrs Josephine Teo, Minister of State, Ministry of Finance and Ministry of Transport, at Downtown Line 3 (DTL3) Tunelling Works Ceremony, mentioned that LTA are in the final stages of the advance engineering study for the Thomson Line, and will announce the alignment and stations in the next few months. Thomson Line, officially, will connect with the Eastern Region Line. Quoted from a speech by Mr Lui Tuck Yew, Minister for Transport, at the inspection of Downtown Line 1 station and announcement of Thomson Line alignment at Telok Ayer on 29 August 2012, that Thomson Line will be ready from 2019 onwards instead of the indicative timeline of 2018 announced in the Land Transport Masterplan (LTMP). Thomson Line also will be opening progressively in three stages from the north to the south — the first phase in 2019, the second phase in 2020, and the entire line by 2021. Opening Phases Phase 1 (2019) Phase 1 consists of Woodlands North, Woodlands and Woodlands South. This phase will affect passengers living in northern of Singapore which enhance accessibility and connectivity to CBD and downtown area. Instead of travelling using the only one line, North South Line , to southern of Singapore, the availability of Thomson Line will reduce travelling time taken up to 50%. Phase 2 (2020) Phase 2, comprises middle section of Thomson Line , namely Springleaf, Lentor, Mayflower, Sin Ming, Upper Thomson and Caldecott. An example quoted from a speech, stated that passengers living in Sin Ming travelling to Gardens by the Bay would save 25 min of travelling time from the current 65 min for the journey. Residents of the new developed Springleaf estate too will be welcomed by a new MRT station in the future. Passengers living in west of Ang Mo Kio or Thomson will also be able to experience savings in travel time when commuting around. As for Caldecott, it will become an interchange station with Thomson Line when opens in 2020 and will connect commuters to the orbital CCL, offering inter-suburban connectivity. Phase 3 (2021) Phase 3 includes the final thirteen stations from Mount Pleasant to the terminus, Gardens by the Bay. Interchanging with the four current lines — North South Line (NSL), East West Line (EWL), North East Line (NEL), Circle Line (CCL) and the upcoming line, Downtown Line (DTL), Thomson Line will ease the burden of the high capacity usage of the current lines. Outram Park and Marina Bay stations will also provide excellent network access with the TSL connecting to the EWL and NEL at Outram Park, and the NSL and CCL at Marina Bay. Rolling Stock On 29 August 2012, Mr Lui Tuck Yew, Minister for Transport, mentioned in his speech that TSL's rolling stock will be four-car system instead of a three-car system, to enable additional capacity to cope with any increase in long-term demand. Stations North South Line (NSL) NS1EW24 Jurong East NS2 Bukit Batok NS3 Bukit Gombak NS4BP1 Choa Chu Kang NS5 Yew Tee NS6 (located near Sungei Kadut) NS7 Kranji NS8 Marsiling NS9TS2 Woodlands NS10 Admiralty NS11 Sembawang NS12 (located near Simpang) NS13 Yishun NS14 Khatib NS15 Yio Chu Kang NS16 Ang Mo Kio NS17CC15 Bishan NS18 Braddell NS19 Toa Payoh NS20 Novena NS21DT11 Newton NS22TS14 Orchard NS23 Somerset NS24NE6CC1 Dhoby Ghuat NS25EW13 City Hall NS26EW14 Raffles Place NS27CE2TS20 Marina Bay NS28 Marina South Pier East West Line (EWL) EW1 Pasir Ris EW2DT32 Tampines EW3 Simei EW4 Tanah Merah EW5 Bedok EW6 Kembangan EW7 Eunos EW8CC9 Paya Lebar EW9 Aljunied EW10 Kallang EW11 Lavender EW12DT14 Bugis EW13NS25 City Hall EW14NS26 Raffles Place EW15 Tanjong Pagar EW16NE3TS17 Outram Park EW17 Tiong Bahru EW18 Redhill EW19 Queenstown EW20 Commonwealth EW21CC22 Buona Vista EW22 Dover EW23 Clementi EW24NS1 Jurong East EW25 Chinese Garden EW26 Lakeside EW27 Boon Lay EW28 Pioneer EW29 Joo Koon EW30 Gul Circle EW31 Tuas Crescent EW32 Tuas West Road EW33 Tuas Link CG1DT35 Expo CG2 Changi Airport North East Line (NEL) NE1CC29 Habourfront NE2 (located near Keppel) NE3EW16TS17 Outram Park NE4DT19 Chinatown NE5 Clarke Quay NE6NS25CC1 Dhoby Ghuat NE7DT12 Little India NE8 Farrer Park NE9 Boon Keng NE10 Potong Pasir NE11 Woodleigh NE12CC13 Serangoon NE13 Kovan NE14 Hougang NE15 Buangkok NE16STC Sengkang NE17PTC Punggol Circle Line (CCL) CC1NS25NE6 Dhoby Ghuat CC2 Bras Brasah CC3 Esplanade CC4DT15 Promenade CC5 Nicoll Highway CC6 Stadium CC7 Mountbatten CC8 Dakota CC9EW8 Paya Lebar CC10DT26 MacPherson CC11 Tai Seng CC12 Bartley CC13NE12 Serangoon CC14 Lorong Chuan CC15NS17 Bishan CC16 Marymount CC17TS9 Caldecott CC18 Bukit Brown CC19DT9 Botanic Gardens CC20 Farrer Road CC21 Holland Village CC22EW21 Buona Vista CC23 one-north CC24 Kent Ridge CC25 Haw Par Villa CC26 Pasir Panjang CC27 Labrador Park CC28 Telok Blangah CC26 Labrador Park CC29NE1 Habourfront CE1DT16 Bayfront CE2NS27TS20 Marina Bay Downtown Line (DTL) DT1BP6 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 (located near Hume Avenue) DT5 Beauty World DT6 King Albert Park DT7 Sixth Avenue DT8 Tan Kah Kee DT9CC19 Botanic Gardens DT10TS11 Stevens DT11NS21 Newton DT12NE7 Little India DT13 Rochor DT14EW12 Bugis DT15CC4 Promenade DT16CE1 Bayfront DT17 Downtown DT18 Telok Ayer DT19NE4 Chinatown DT20 Fort Canning DT21 Bencoolen DT22 Jalan Besar DT23 Bendemeer DT24 Geylang Bahru DT25 Mattar DT26CC10 MacPherson DT27 Ubi DT28 Kaki Bukit DT29 Bedok North DT30 Bedok Reservoir DT31 Tampines West DT32EW2 Tampines DT33 Tampines East DT34 Upper Changi DT35CG1 Expo Furure Lines (under planning) Thomson Line (TSL) TS1 Woodlands North TS2NS9 Woodlands TS3 Woodlands South TS5 Springleaf TS6 Lentor TS7 Mayflower TS8 Sin Ming TS9 Upper Thomson TS9CC17 Caldecott TS10 Mount Pleasant TS11DT10 Stevens TS12 Napier TS13 Orchard Boulevard TS14NS22 Orchard TS15 Great World TS16 Havelock TS17NE3EW16 Outram Park TS18 Maxwell TS19 Shenton Way TS20NS27CE2 Marina Bay TS21 Marina South TS22 Gardens by the Bay Eastern Region Line (ERL) (under planning) Jurong Region Line (JRL) (under planning) Cross Island Line (CRL) (under planning) Category:MRT lines Singapore